Power tools are used in various applications and include nutrunners, power wrenches, drilling power tools, cutting power tools, grinding power tools, routers, screwing power tools etc., as well as other handheld industrial tools such as torque wrenches, dispensers etc.
Such power tools may comprise or be connectable to a computerised unit e.g. for monitoring and governing the operation of the tool, or which is included in a process line wherein the tool is used. Such a computerised unit may comprise a user interface for allowing the user to interact with the unit, e.g. to set various parameters or respond to various events in the unit. The tool may further be provided with a computerised unit, carried by the tool itself, and comprising a user interface.
Typically, this interaction has been enabled by means of buttons, keyboards or various pointing devices such as computer mice, touchpads or touchscreens.
When interacting with the user interface while using the tool, the user may be restrained by protective clothing (e.g. gloves). This makes interaction with the user interface difficult. Furthermore, if the user needs to release the power tool to be able to interact with the unit, the industrial process is interrupted and valuable time is lost.
Hence, there is a need for improving the interaction between the user of a power tool and the computerised unit.